Final Design
MDS TAR: DC Final Design is the full route used in Round 7 of TAR Design Challenge IV for RFF. It features 11 teams of 2 racing around the world for $1,000,000. The race concluded with dating blondes/''Survivor'' contestants Eddie Fox and Andrea Boehlke who won the million dollar grand prize. Production Development and Production This season started filming on May 23rd in Denver, Colorado and finished filming on June 16th, filming over 24 days. This season spans over 30,000 miles, visiting 11 countries in 4 continents, with first time visitis to the nations of Dominican Republic, Bulgaria and Swaziland, as well as returning visits to Mozambique and The Philippines. Other confirmed destinations and tasks including jumping off waterfalls in Canada, infiltrating a Venetian ship in Croatia and taming falcons in the United Arab Emirates. Casting Applications for this season were open until May 8th, 2013. This season's cast include Survivor contestants Eddie Fox and Andrea Boehlke, as well as entrepreneur Alan Sugar with his ex-employee Stella English and The Voice runner-up Juliet Simms as well as winner of The Voice, Cassadee Pope. Other teams in the Race include army wives, fashionistas and personal trainers. Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. *A purple Ɛ indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *A orange н indicates that the team was penalized for finishing last in the Starting Line task and would have to perform a Hazard *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; brown ⊂ or cyan ⋐ indicates the team who received it. *''Italicised'' results indicate the position of the team at the midpoint of a two-episode leg. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. # "Time To Take The Plunge... (Ottawa, Canada)" - Robyn # "Let's Start A Riot (Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic)" - Andrea # "Sweating Through Every Orifice Of My Body (Livingston, West Lothian, Scotland, UK)" - Andrea # "Ducks Were Never My Favourite Animal (Liverpool, England, UK)" - Marty # "The Quotable Couple (Geneva, Switzerland)" - Becky # "Croatian Cruella DeVille (Omiš, Croatia)" - Phoenix # "Burning Bridges, Burning Feet (Plovdiv, Bulgaria)" - Eddie # "Strike Three, You're Out! (Maputo, Mozambique)" - Peter # "The Chief Is Gonna Be Happy To See Me Again... (Lobamba, Swaziland)" - Cassadee # "That Bird Was Like Sonic On Overdrive (Al Ain, United Arab Emirates)" - Louise # "The Kimono Goddess (Fukuoka, Japan)" - Juliet # "I Felt Like Ozzy Lusth! (Honda Bay, The Philippines)" - Eddie # "This Is Not For The Faint-Hearted (Seattle, Washington, USA)" - Paragliding Instructor (non-racer) Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *Leg 1 - The Express Pass – an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing. *Leg 2 - A trip for two to Belize *Leg 3 - A trip for two to Turks and Caicos Islands *Leg 4 - A trip for two to France *Leg 5 - A trip for two to Guatemala *Leg 6 - A 2013 Ford Fusion for each racer *Leg 7 - US$5,000 each *Leg 8 - A trip for two to Vancouver, Canada *Leg 9 - A trip for two to Jamaica *Leg 10 - US$10,000 each *Leg 11 - A trip for two to Thailand *Leg 12 - $1,000,000 Race Summary Leg 1 (USA → Canada) *Denver, Colorado, United States (Denver Botanic Gardens) (Starting Line) * Denver (Denver International Airport) to Ottawa, Ontario, Canada (Macdonald-Cartier International Airport) *Ottawa (National Gallery of Canada - Maman Statue) *Ottawa (Vincent Massey Park) *Ottawa (Brewer Park) **Ottawa (Kangaroo Fitness Club) *Ottawa (Rideau Falls) *Ottawa (Fairmont Château Laurier) For completing the Starting Line Task last, Dean & Michael had to face a Hazard involving the official summer sport of Canada - lacrosse. They had to catch a ball flying in the air using their lacrosse rackets, and then score a goal each to continue on with the race. The first Roadblock of the Race required one team to walk to the edge of the Rideau Falls and collect an Allen key. From there, they had to jump off the waterfall and by using the Allen key, unlock their next clue from inside a chest found underwater. If they came back up for air, they had to make their way back up to the top of the waterfall and jump again. Additional Notes *At the Starting Line, teams had to search through a variety of leaves for one which matched the clue, "it is emblazoned on the flag of red and white." Teams had to figure out that they were looking for a maple leaf, which is on the flag of Canada, the teams' first destination. Once teams found the leaf, they had to exchange it with Phil for their next clue. The last team to complete this task would face the Hazard penalty. *At Macdonald-Cartier International Airport, teams had to search for a marked car in its parking lot, where they would receive their next clue. *The first clue teams received in Ottawa instructed them to find their next clue underneath, "the 8 legged colossus in the National Gallery of Canada." This led teams to figure out that their clue was located underneath the Maman spider statue. *At Vincent Massey Park, teams had to carry a 140-pound (63.5kg) canoe, along with paddles and lifejackets down to the Rideau River, and then had to row down the canal, collecting their next clue at a small pier located at the edge of Brewer Park. Leg 2 (Canada → Dominican Republic) * Ottawa (Macdonald-Cartier International Airport) to Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic (Las Américas International Airport) *Santo Domingo (Alcázar de Colón) * Santo Domingo (Peces Centro Montessori or Catedral Santa María La Menor) *Santo Domingo (Mercado Modelo and Pension Ginette) *Santo Domingo (Fortaleza Ozama) *Santo Domingo (Puerta del Conde) The first Detour of the Race had teams choose between Kid Toy or Adult Joy. In Kid Toy, teams had to make their way to Peces Centro Montessori where they had to create a toy known as a bilboquet, a toy similar to a ball-in-a-cup game. Teams had to string a bead to a piece of yarn and then tie it to a wooden cup. Once teams have created 10 of these toys for the children, they would be handed their next clue. In Adult Joy, teams had to make their way to Catedral Santa María La Menor where they had to arrange arras - unity coins, usually presented and offered in weddings. Teams, using an example of a complete layout of arras, had to search through a chest of 3,000 coins for the 13 which make up the formation. Once all 13 coins have been found and placed in the correct formation, teams would be handed their next clue. This leg's Roadblock had one team member gather the ingredients to create the dish La Bandera Dominicana (The Flag). They had to collect all the ingredients (beans, beef, pepper, onion, tomatoes, plantains, rice and lettuce) from the market, and then make their way to Pension Ginette to exchange the ingredients for their next clue. The catch is that teams could only use a picture of the dish to help with what ingredients to buy. The Speed Bump for this leg required Dean and Michael to light 10 torches from a cauldron and carry them from the fortresses entrance to the Tower of Homage located in the centre of the fortification. They had to take them to the top of the tower, where they would be placed in a central formation around a dish serving as a memorial. Once all 10 torches are lit and placed around the dish, they could continue racing. Additional Notes *At the start of the leg, teams were given a clue instructing them to find, "America's First Castle in the Dominican Republic." This led teams to find Alcázar de Colón, regarded as the first castle of America, where teams found their next clue besides the entrance. Leg 3 (Dominican Republic → Scotland, UK → England, UK) * Santo Domingo (Las Américas International Airport) to Edinburgh, Scotland , United Kingdom (Edinburgh International Airport) *Edinburgh (Armchair Books) *Edinburgh (The Elephant House) *Edinburgh (The Royal Mile) *Livingston (Bankton House) *Falkirk (Zetland Park) * Falkirk (Callendar House) *Linlithgow (Linlithgow Palace) *Edinburgh (Princes Street Gardens) * Edinburgh (Edinburgh Bus Terminal) to Liverpool, England , United Kingdom (Liverpool Bus Terminal) *Liverpool (Royal Liver Buildings) * Liverpool (Liverpool Lime Street) to Hunts Cross (Hunts Cross Train Station) *Aigburth (Otterspool Promenade) *Speke (Speke Hall) *Widnes (Victoria Park) *Widnes (Spike Island) The first Roadblock of this leg required one team member to perform a traditional Scottish dance known as a ceilidh dance. Working with a professional dance partner, they had to perform snippets of three ceilidh dances (Gay Gordon's, The Highland Barn Dance, The Military Two Step) correctly and to the satisfaction of the head dancer to receive their next clue. The first Detour had teams choose between Tartan Wearers or Haggis Eaters. In Tartan Wearers, teams had to enter one of Callendar House's bedrooms and observe a man wearing a piece of clothing made out of tartan. From there, they then had to enter the main parlour room, where they had to find a piece of tartan matching the tartan the man was wearing to receive their next clue. In Haggis Eaters, both team members had to eat 0.5lb (1.1kg) of haggis (meat, potato, onions and other spices wrapped in sheep's stomach) as well as a side of neeps (root vegetable similar to turnips) in under 12 minutes to receive their next clue; if not, they would be given a fresh plate and must try again. The first Fast Forward of the Race required teams to ride the Yellow Duckmarine around Liverpool looking for pictures of the four members of The Beatles hung on several iconic buildings along the route (Port of Liverpool Building (George Harrison); Queen Elizabeth Law Courts (George Harrison); St George's Hall (John Lennon); Liverpool Philharmonic Hall (Paul McCartney); Anglican Cathedral (John Lennon); Wapping Dock (Ringo Starr)). Teams then had to answer a question based on the number of times each member was displayed (If every George Harrison is worth 1 point, every Ringo Starr is worth 2 points, every Paul McCartney worth 3 points and every John Lennon was worth 4 points, how many points were along the route?). The second Detour on this leg was a choice between Lambanana Frenzy or Firecracker A-Plenty. In Lambanana Frenzy, teams had to walk around the streets of Liverpool's city centre to find 5 marked lambananas, each with paint pots at their base. Teams had to then return to the Royal Liver Buildings and paint a 1x1 metre section of a Superlambanana to the satisfaction of the Mayor of Liverpool to receive their next clue. In Firecracker A-Plenty, teams had to make their way to Liverpool's China City, and had to attach fuses to 200 firecrackers before stringing them up into a firecracker decoration. If an events coordinator was satisfied with their work, they would hand the teams their next clue. The Roadblock required one team member to set up afternoon tea for themselves and 5 locals. The tea had to include a cake stand with 16 cakes on it, sandwiches and a full teapot. Once all of the food and tea had been consumed, they would receive their next clue. Additional Notes *At Armchair Books, teams had to collect a copy of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and take it with them on foot to the cafe where JK Rowling supposedly created the book series, The Elephant House, where they exchanged it with a coffee barista for their next clue. *At The Royal Mile, teams had to find their next clue in a marked car parked along the road. *At Linlithgow Palace, teams were greeted by Phil but were told that the leg was not yet over, and were given their next clue. *At Princes Street Gardens, teams had to ask several bagpipe players dotted around the park what was under their kilt, and if they found the correct bagpipe player, they would find their next clue underneath it. *At Otterspool Promenade, teams collected cars which they had to use for the remainder of the leg. *At Speke Hall, teams had to hang 5 wooden chandeliers in the main hall as well as place 8 candles in each chandelier to receive their next clue. Leg 4 (England, UK → Switzerland) * Liverpool (Liverpool John Lennon Airport) to Geneva, Switzerland (Cointrin International Airport) *Geneva (Bâtiment des Forces Motrices) *Geneva (Surville) *Geneva (Esplanade Théodore-de-Bèze) *Geneva (Parc la Grange or Jet d'Eau) *Geneva (Château de Bellerive) This leg's Roadblock required one team member to play the Swiss Alphorn - one of the main instruments played in Switzerland. They had to play it continuously for 1 minute, continually exceeding a 50 dB limit to receive their next clue. The Detour for this leg had teams choose between Block the Ball or Launch the Ball. In Block the Ball, teams have to play hornussen - the hornet. Teams had to wear protective gear, and enter the field as a part of the defending team by blocking a ball each, travelling at speeds of up to 300km/h using wooden panels they lift in the air. Once teams have blocked a ball each, they will receive their next clue. In Launch the Ball, teams had to launch 5 balls using the power of the fountain up into the air so that it lands in a basket located in the lake. Once all the balls have entered the basket, teams would receive their next clue. Additional Notes *At Cointrin International Airport, teams had to find marked cars to use for this leg of the Race. *Once teams found their car, they were instructed to find, "the most centrally located theatre in Geneva." This led teams to find Bâtiment des Forces Motrices, where teams would find their next clue at the box office. Leg 5 (Switzerland → Croatia) * Geneva (Cointrin International Airport) to Split, Croatia (Split Airport) *Omiš (Almissa Harbour) *Omiš (Tvrdjava Mirabela) *Omiš (Omiš Bell Tower) *Omiš (Sv. Mihovil Church) *Omiš (Starigrad Fortress) This leg's Detour was a choice between Pirate Plunders or Picigin Players. In Pirate Plunders, teams had to row themselves with a crew of pirates to a giant Venetian ship amidst a pirate battle out in the Mediterranean Sea. They had to collect their next clue on board the Venetian ship whilst the battle ensued. In Picigin Players, teams had to play picigin - a popular ball game which originated in Croatia. Teams, alongside a pair of professionals, had to keep a ball in the air for 1 minute without it dropping to receive their next clue. The Roadblock for this leg of the Race had one team member take part in the Klapa festival by doing a Capella singing. They had to satisfy both a panel of judges and an audience by singing Rodeni sa greskom by Ana Belic, Milica Majstorovic and Danijel Pavlovic, to receive their next clue. Additional Tasks *On arrival in Omiš, teams had to make their way on foot to all their destinations on the leg. *At Sv. Mihovil Church, teams had to collect 2 Dalmatians from a dog trainer and walk them approximately 2 miles to the Pit Stop. Leg 6 (Croatia → Bulgaria) * Split (Split Airport) to Sofia, Bulgaria (Letishte Sofia-Vrazhdebna) * Sofia (Sofia Central Railway Station) to Plovdiv (Plovdiv Central Railway Station) *Plovdiv (Plovdiv Central Square) *Plovdiv (Cathedral of St Louis or Patisserie Parisiana) *Kuklen (Kuklen Square) * Kuklen (Streets of Kuklen) *Plovdiv (The Ancient Theatre of Plovdiv) The second and final Fast Forward had one team complete nestinarstvo - which involves the act of walking over live embers whilst barefoot. Any team wishing to claim the Fast Forward had to walk a 50m path of live embers whilst they wore nothing on their feet to win the award. The Detour for this leg of the Race had teams choose between Small Trinket or Big Pastry. In Small Trinket, teams had to make 2 martenitsa dolls, small woollen trinkets, used as a symbol of peace and trust. Teams had to make one white doll and one red doll and then have them accepted by a person from a congregation of people to receive their next clue. In Big Pastry, teams had to search through 5 lb (11kg) of pastry until they found a piece of dogwood branch, which is a symbol of good luck. If teams successfully find the dogwood branch, they can exchange it for their next clue. For this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to don a traditional kukeri costume, used to scare away evil from a village, and follow a marked path whilst jumping, shouting and being aggressive. If the leader of the kukeri pack is satisfied with their performance, he would hand over the next clue. Leg 7 (Bulgaria → Mozambique) * Plovdiv (Plovdiv Central Railway Station) to Sofia (Sofia Central Railway Station) * Sofia (Letishte Sofia-Vrazhdebna) to Maputo, Mozambique (Maputo International Airport) *Maputo (Praça da Paz) *Maputo ( *Maputo (Farm or ) *Matola (Rio Matola Bridge) This leg's Roadblock required one team member to carve a mask known as an ujamaa, known as, "the family tree," and is representative of power in a community. Once they had fashioned a basic model of the mask, they would be handed their next clue. The Detour for this leg had teams choose between Rice Grind or . In Rice Grind, teams had to make their way to the nearby farm and collect rice from a rice field. From there, teams had to grind the rice using a giant pestle and mortar to extract 20g of rice, which teams could exchange for their next clue. In . Leg 8 (Mozambique → Swaziland) *Matola (Rio Matola Bridge and surrounding areas) *Matola to Lubombo, Swaziland (Mkhaya Game Reserve) *Malkerns (Swazi Candles Workshop) *Lobamba (Mantenga Cultural Village) *Hhohho (Phophonyane Nature Reserve - Waterfalls) For the Speed Bump, Crystal and Matthew had to construct a dining area in the heart of the Mkhaya Game Reserve used for a safari feast later on in the day. When they completed it to the satisfaction of the park ranger, they could continue with the Race. This leg's Roadblock had one team member paint traditional bushmen markings onto a candle using a design made by the master candle maker. Once he is satisfied with the candle, he would hand over the next clue. The Detour for this leg had teams choose between Build It or Fight It. In Build It, teams had to construct a 9'x9' reed fence onto a home where one of the chief's wives lives. If she was satisfied with the teams' work, she would hand over their next clue. In Fight It, teams had to wear bushmen garb, and then using a knobkerrie, smash 50 dome targets, collecting a ribbon underneath each one. Once teams have collected all 50 ribbons, handed them over to the leader of the hunting pack, and gained his approval, he would hand teams their next clue. Additional Notes *At the start of the leg, teams had to collect a Jeep from nearby the Rio Matola bridge, and use it to drive for the rest of the leg. *At Mkhaya Game Reserve, teams had to sign up for one of 3 safari vehicles which would take teams to the heart of the Mkhaya Game Reserve, where they would receive their next clue from a small stone hut. *After the Roadblock, teams had to take their candle with them to Mantenga Cultural Village, and then exchange it with him as an offering to receive their next clue. *After the Detour, teams had to walk down a small dirt path until they reached the Double U-Turn mat. *At Phophonyane Nature Reserve, teams had to search for a lodge by the waterfall where their next Pit Stop was located. Leg 9 (Swaziland → United Arab Emirates) * Manzini (Matsapha International Airport) to Dubai, United Arab Emirates (Dubai International Airport) *Dubai (Zabeel Park) *Abu Dhabi (Yas Island - Yas Marina Circuit) *Abu Dhabi (Abu Dhabi Central Market) * Abu Dhabi (Omeir Bin Yousuf Mosque) *Al Ain (Al Ain Oasis) *Al Ain (Jebel Hafeet Tombs) This leg's Detour was a choice between Scented Woods or Headscarf Hoods. In Scented Woods, teams had to carry 10 pounds of bukhoor each, as well as an Arabian censer known as a makbhara, over to Omeir Bin Yousuf Mosque on foot, where teams had to then light the bukhoor in the makbhara to receive their next clue. In Headscarf Hoods, teams had to collect cloth and bands known as agal from a fabrics store in Abu Dhabi Central Market, and from there, travel on foot to Omeir Bin Yousuf Mosque, and tie 15 keffiyeh following an ongoing demonstration to the satisfaction of the congregation to receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to take part in falconry, one of the main sports in the United Arab Emirates. They had to perform several tricks with their falcon before making them perch on their hand to receive their next clue. Additional Notes *At Zabeel Park, teams had to search for a marked car which they would use for the remainder of the leg. *At Yas Marina Circuit, teams had to perform a drag race against a professional driver, and if they successfully beat the driver, they would receive their next clue. If not, they had to wait for all other teams present to complete the race before trying again. After 3 attempts, if teams were still unsuccessful, they had to wait 5 minutes before being given their next clue. *At Omeir Bin Yousuf Mosque, teams were provided with robes in line with Islamic faith. Leg 10 (United Arab Emirates → Japan) * Dubai (Dubai International Airport) to Fukuoka, Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan (Fukuoka International Airport) *Fukuoka ( * Fukuoka ( or ) *Fukuoka ( *Fukuoka ( *Fukuoka ( *Hakata (Paraestra School) *Hakata (Canal City Hakata) For the Speed Bump on this leg of the Race, Nat and Becky had to learn the art of shuriken throwing. They had to take aim and each hit a small target, being no more than 9" in diameter, before they could continue with the Race. Additional Notes Leg 11 (Japan → The Philippines) * Fukuoka (Fukuoka International Airport) to Puerto Princesa, Palawan, The Philippines (Puerto Princesa International Airport) *Puerto Princesa (Rizal Park) *Puerto Princesa (Lourdes Wharf) *Honda Bay (Snake Island Sandbar) * Honda Bay (Snake Island Waters or Pandan Island) *Sabang (St Paul's Mountain Path) *Puerto Princesa (St Paul's Subterranean River) The Roadblock on this leg of the Race had one team member play a popular game in Filipino festivals - palo-sebo, which is greased bamboo pole climbing. They had to dislodge a bag 15ft (5m) high which had their next clue inside. The Detour was a choice between Harpooner or Extractor. In Harpooner, teams had to enter the waters around Snake Island and harpoon 5 fish, all to the satisfaction of an expert fisherman, to receive their next clue. In Extractor, teams had to extract 30ml of pandan oil from cultivated pandan leaves to receive their next clue. Additional Notes *At Puerto Princesa International Airport, teams had to collect a trikebayan (e-tricycle) which teams rode around in for the leg. *At Lourdes Wharf, teams had to sign up for a speedboat which took them to Snake Island. *In Sabang, teams had to walk along a 2 mile mountain path to a landing bay where they would receive their next clue. *At St Paul's Subterranean River, teams had to row down the river until they met Phil on a floating pontoon. Leg 12 (The Philippines → USA) * Puerto Princesa (Puerto Princesa International Airport) to Seattle, Washington, United States (Seattle-Tacoma International Airport) *Seattle (Sacajawea Park) *Seattle (Tiger Mountain) *Seattle ( *Seattle ( *Seattle ( *King County (Boeing Field) *Magnolia (Discovery Park) *Magnolia (Discovery Park - West Point Lighthouse) (Finish Line) The final Roadblock of the Race required one team member to rush out into the airfield looking for placards with different logos of airlines. Teams had to match the logo of the airlines with the flight they took on the legs where a flight was taken (if connections were used, it was only the final flight which landed in the teams' next destination that was counted). This would produce a unique code at the end of it, which they had to exchange with a pilot. If the pilot approved of the teams' code, he would hand teams their next clue. Additional Notes *At the start of the leg, teams were instructed to find a park named after the companion of Lewis and Clark in Seattle. This led teams to search for Sacajawea Park. *At Tiger Mountain, teams had to make their way to Poo Poo Point, a bare shoulder on the mountainside. They then had to be strapped into paragliding apparatus, and paraglide down the mountain to receive their next clue. *After the second Roadblock, teams were instructed to find their next clue at the entrance to the park where the westernmost point of Seattle was located. This led teams to find their next clue at Discovery Park. *At Discovery Park, teams had to depart from any taxi and then take ATV's to the finish line.